1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital image viewing system, such as digital photo frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field of art, various digital image viewing systems have been proposed for enjoying digital images taken by digital camera or the like. A typical example of the digital image viewing system is a digital photo frame. As to digital photo frame, various proposals have made such as in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2008-236395.
However, there still remains a demand in this field of art to improve the digital image viewing system.